Tower Defense
Tower Defense is a minigame on CubeCraft, inspired by the game BTD (Bloons Tower Defense) and BTD Battles. This game came when The Chunk merged with Cubecraft. Gameplay Armageddon Mode Armageddon Mode starts after about 20 minutes of being in the game. It will appear first saying "Armageddon Mode starts in 5 minutes." When there is only one minute left, it will have a countdown above the hotbar. During Armageddon Mode, a wither spawns on both * Mountain Pass by Team Quality Constructo * Pandora Falls by razorcut15 * Space * Demons * Portal * Nature * Barren * Desert Towers Archer Tower Shoots arrows at mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 160 coins Upgrade: #? coins: Shoots 2 arrows at a time #? coins: Shoots 3 arrows at a time #? coins: Shoots 4 arrows at a time #PATH 1 for 320 points: Shoots up to 4 arrows at once; 1.6x faster than other path #PATH 2 for 940 points: Shoots fire arrows & explosive arrows Ice Tower Slows mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 80 coins Upgrade: #46 coins: Increases slowdown time; Increases slowdown power #70 coins: Increases slowdown time; Increases slowdown power #120 coins: Increases slowdown time; Increases slowdown power #PATH 1 for 360 points: Harms mobs near it Artillery Tower Summons TNT over mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 240 coins Upgrade: #? coins: Summons 2 TNT over mobs #? coins: Summons 3 TNT over mobs #? coins: Summons 4 TNT over mobs #PATH 1 for 450 points: Stuns enemies #PATH 2 for 960 points: Plants landmines Mage Tower Sets mobs on fire Size: 3x3 Cost: 350 coins Upgrade: #60 coins: Increases fire time #70 coins: Increases fire time #100 coins: Increases fire time #PATH 1 for 870 points, 340 coins: Rains fireballs Poison Tower Poisons the enemy Size: 3x3 Cost: 800 coins Upgrade: #100 coins: Decreases cooldown time #150 coins: Decreases cooldown time #200 coins: Decreases cooldown time #PATH 1 for 630 points: Poison lasts for 30 seconds #PATH 2 for 210 points: Harms enemies near the tower Sorcerer Summons friendly troops Size: 3x3 Cost: 800 coins Upgrade: #400 coins: Summons 2 friendly troops #500 coins: Summons 3 friendly troops #550 coins: Summons 4 friendly troops #PATH 1 for 350 points: summons friendly kamikaze #PATH 2 for 530 points: summons more friendly animals Zeus Tower Summons lightning over mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 1000 coins Upgrade: #300 coins: Decreases cooldown time #400 coins: Decreases cooldown time #500 coins: Decreases cooldown time #PATH 1 for 390 points: Lightning bolts bounce up to 5 times #PATH 2 for 430 points: Summons baby Zeus Turret Tower Constantly shoots a bunch of arrows Size: 5x5 Cost: 800 coins Upgrade: #600 coins: Shoots 2 flaming arrows #700 coins: Shoots 3 flaming arrows #PATH 1 for 300 points: super long target range; shoots very fast #PATH 2 for 260 points: arrows bounce up to 5 times Necromancer Tower Summons an iron golem Size: 5x5 Cost: 790 coins Upgrade: #500 coins: Increases attack rate, Increases attack damage, Increases follow range #600 coins: Increases attack rate, Increases attack damage, Increases follow range #PATH 1 for 940 points: summons a shulker #PATH 2 for 880 points: summons a snowman Quake Tower Stuns mobs for a short duration while dealing damage. Size: 3x3 Cost: 250 coins Upgrade: #150 coins: Stuns monsters for 4 seconds; deals 7 damage #250 coins: Stuns monsters for 5 seconds; deals 9 damage #360 coins: Stuns monsters for 6 seconds; deals 11 damage #PATH 1 for 530 points: throws blocks in the air Leach Tower Charges up and then releases a shock wave of energy causing damage in a huge area. Size: 5x5 Cost: 3000 coins Upgrade: #200 coins: Increases range #300 coins: Increases range #PATH 1 for 390 points: 2 laser beams; constantly deals damage while charging Mobs See List of Tower Defense Mobs. Tips #Do not place ice, mage, or poison towers too close to each other, as their effects don't stack. #Place towers close together and next to edges for space-saving. #When sending flying troops to weaken or kill the opponent, do not send ground troops (except cave spiders). Otherwise, artillery fire aiming for the ground troops might hit the flying troops. #Read the enemy's moves and create a strategy while playing. Find out their weaknesses by looking at their towers. #Share some coins in-game by doing /share name amount. Gallery 2016-05-25_19.39.06.png|The wither's trail. 2016-05-25_19.14.45.png|The wither Category:Minigames